


Stuffed Companion

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Julian can’t find Kukalaka when he’s getting ready for bed one night.





	Stuffed Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Плюшевый компаньон](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549348) by [erlander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander)



“Wait, where’s Kukalaka?” Julian sits up in bed and turns on the light by his bed. Groaning, Garak rolls over, shielding his eyes from the light. Julian’s hands frantically move over the sheets, smoothing out the creases as he searches.

“I don’t see, honestly, why you could be so attached to that stuffed facsimile of a bear. Bears are hostile predators on earth, if I’ve got that correct.” Garak calls from the other side of the bed.

“It’s a stuffed companion. Sometimes people grow out of having a stuffed companion by their bedside, but I happen to be very attached to that bear.” Julian peers over the side of the bed. “Now, where is it?”

“I gave it to Arys.” Garak answers. “She woke up screaming about two hours ago. One of her usual nightmares. Her mind goes back to the bombing of Lakarian City quite frequently, I’m afraid.”

“And you gave her my teddy bear to calm her down.” Julian infers. “That’s awfully kind of you.”

Garak snorts. “I’m her father. I couldn’t bear to see her in such a state of distress.”

“I wouldn’t be able to bear it either.” Julian says, smiling. “But I’ll admit, I still do want Kukalaka back.”

“I could sew her a new one tomorrow.” Garak suggests, giving a yawn. “I believe my schedule should be rather free tomorrow.”

“That’s a good idea.” Julian switches off the light and lies down again by Garak’s side.

It almost amuses Julian to see that Garak indeed, has made a new teddy bear for Arys by the time he returns from work the next evening. What amuses him even more, is that the bear wears a tiny, fitted replica of a Starfleet medical uniform.

“It looks just like her father, doesn’t it?” Garak teases, giving Julian a knowing smile.


End file.
